


Breath of the Wild NSFW One shots

by idolatres



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: i'm probably gonna get a couple of these so hererequest: "Uhhhhhh maybe sidon eating out hyps reader on their period thanks"your wish is my command~





	Breath of the Wild NSFW One shots

They looked so uncomfortable, hunched over themselves, clutching their stomach, brows knitted together while sweat drips down their face. A tangy metallic scent bombarded his senses, and he couldn’t stop the chill that ran down his spine. They’re bleeding, this isn’t the first time this has happened. Since dating them he learned that some humans bleed monthly, and it’s natural for them. It was scary, the first time he smelled blood from them, he thought they were injured. Now whenever it happens, he has to try and keep control over himself, his natural instincts telling him it’s time to feast. While his partner accepted him, animalistic tendencies included, he never wanted to hurt them.

 

He rubs their back, trying to soothe them. They jump at the sudden contact, their breath quickens. “Not now, Sidon..” 

 

Were the cramps that bad? He retracts his hand, staring at them in concern. He didn’t understand, normally whenever they were like this they loved receiving care and affection. “Is something wrong, my darling?” He fiddles around with his armor, not knowing where to place his hands. “What can I do to help with the pain?”

 

“It’s, it’s not pain.” Their voice came out so quiet, he had to strain to hear them correctly. They’re shaking now, their skin flushed, they try to readjust themselves, thighs rubbing together. There’s another smell invading his senses, one he is /much/ more familiar with coming from them. “I’m just, it’s…” Ohh, oh. They don’t even have to say it, he immediately knows what’s going on. He scoots closer to them, they watch him, eyes weary. He grins, his hand reaching up to the underside of his face, tapping where his nostrils are located. 

 

“Babe, you know I can smell you right?” I mean the bloods always a nice smell, but I can also tell you’re wound up.” Their eyes widen so much, they look like a deer caught in headlights. Their entire body tenses up. He waves his hands, trying to dismiss any backtalk that might sputter from their mouth. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” His hand sneaks to their thigh, lightly squeezing it, he can feel the muscles contract under his touch. “Lemme help, pleaaase?”

 

“Seriously?” Their voice is shrill, in disbelief. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but isn’t that gross?!”

 

“No it’s not!” He moves in front of them, hands on their thighs, spreading them apart. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I’m not like you.” His tone is light, trying to joke around to make them feel more comfortable. They stifle a laugh, their body relaxing to his touch. “I /love/ the smell of your blood, and the fact that I can also smell how turned on you are, this is like the best combination I could ask for.” He’s guiding them to lay down, they’re a little hesitant, but they comply. He starts pulling down their pants and underwear, they help by shimmying out of them. 

 

The smell is so much more intense now that the fabrics gone, and he’s staring right at their cunt. His pupils dilating, jaw going slack even though the muscles try to tighten around it, trying his best not to clench his teeth, saliva gathering in his mouth. He grabs their legs and pulls them closer to him, up around his shoulders, they make muffled gasps and whines, doing their best not to freak out over this actually happening. His one hand dips forward, caressing their stomach, feeling it fluctuate under his touch. He leans closer and closer, the smell of iron and cum assaulting him, his breath hot against their core. He nuzzles against their inner thighs before finally diving in to his treat.

 

The taste is overwhelming, it’s better than any meal he’s ate. The way their body spasms against him, their legs squeezing, tightening around him, the whimpers and moans and string of curses that leave their mouth. His tongue delving deeper and deeper into their core, lapping up the fluids as much as he can. He alternates between sucking and driving his tongue further into him, causing loud obscene slurping noises. Their walls clenching around his tongue, trying to pull him further in, helps in his endeavors, the taste of their cum becoming more dominant on his taste buds. He pulls out, and they let out a weak cry at the lack of contact, but he dives back in, this time focusing on their clit, and they /yell/. It’s so loud if anyone was nearby, they definitely heard. 

 

His movements are more aggressive, his tongue licking a line up against their cunt, sucking in any blood and cum he can, and then focusing on tightening his lips around their cunt, he can feel how intense they’re throbbing from the treatment. His tongue wrapping around the muscle and pulling against it, their cries are getting more and more loud, their body spasms against him, and with one final harsh suck, they come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/


End file.
